


The Cruelest Month

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>April is the cruelest month, -- T.S. Eliot, "The Waste Land"</p><p>In London, April is a spring month, whereas in St. Petersburg we're freezing our butts off! -- Jack Wade, C.I.A.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cruelest Month

**Author's Note:**

> April is the cruelest month, -- T.S. Eliot, "The Waste Land"
> 
> In London, April is a spring month, whereas in St. Petersburg we're freezing our butts off! -- Jack Wade, C.I.A.

April started with such promise; an evening in a casino, a beautiful woman.

The stolen helicopter was a setback, but not insurmountable. The destruction of Severnaya was another piece of a familiar puzzle.

Until Alec stepped out of the past.

Betrayed, James couldn't be 007 any more. Couldn't be just a weapon in England's arsenal. He smiled as he let Alec fall. Listened to his scream, and the explosion that obliterated the man who'd once been a friend.

Natalya ended more quietly. They kissed good-bye and said they'd keep in touch, and she walked away into the cool April evening.


End file.
